Several publications are referenced in this application. The cited references describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains and are hereby incorporated by reference, particularly the products, designs, and methods set forth in the detailed description of each reference.
A variety of bottle or container designs have been used in the past for a number of applications including beverages, cleaning solutions, pourable materials/liquids, etc. Bottles and containers are typically packaged, transported and stored in bundles, cases, boxes or on skids. See, for example, the containers described in US Patent Publication 2006/0255000 to Quintana; US Patent Publication 2002/0077225 to Selsam; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,412 to Gatten; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,373 to deLarosiere; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,035, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.